


Smart Boys

by marcie1a



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dirty Talk, M/M, Min Yoon Ji, Run BTS, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Jimin, in a boardroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcie1a/pseuds/marcie1a
Summary: i love jimin





	

After he got finished with Jungkook, Yoongi was interested in Jimin now. How good could he possibly be in bed?

 

“Okay guys, that’s all for today!” The next day, Jimin stood in the front of the group of people smiling brightly, as usual. “Have a good day!”

 

He waited outside the boardroom as everyone left. Just as Jimin started to walk out, his backpack slung over one shoulder, he stopped him. “You’re not leaving yet.”

 

“Uh, I, why?” 

 

Yoongi smirked and pushed him back inside the room and onto the table. “So, I heard you and Jungkook were a thing.”

 

Jimin blushed and started stuttering. “Y - Yeah we did for a while b - but-”

 

“You talk too much.” Yoongi plopped up on his lap, just like he had Jungkook. “He said you were a good fuck? Is that true?”

 

He turned bright red. “I..I don’t have to answer that..But if you want me to I’ll tell you! Just, don’t uh, shoot me..”

 

“Sorry, Jiminie, I didn’t bring my toy today.” His lips formed into a pout and he looked up at him with wide, pretty eyes. “Will you tell me about it?”

 

“Oh, uh..We used to..Do it…..Here at school.”

 

“Look who’s suddenly out of words now?”

 

It wasn’t that he wouldn’t tell anyone, just not Yoongi. He was infatuated with him ever since he walked into the class, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself and ruin his chances.

 

“N..No, I just don’t wanna seem weird, I don’t like talking about it..”

 

“Is that so?” Yoongi shifted in his lap. “Than why don’t you /show/ me instead.”

 

Jimin was perfectly fine with showing him. More than fine. In fact, his confidence boosted and he shifted their positions so he had the older pinned to the boardroom table and he was hovering over him.

 

“Class president Park Jimin, are you going to prove the rumours right?”

 

He answered by attacking his neck with slow, torturing kisses as his hand slid up his skirt. The lace of the panties brushed his fingers. That turned on Jimin a lot, knowing how good he must look in them. Jimin began grinding up against him and turning the pink marks red. 

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi gasped. “Off. Take them off.”

 

Jimin obliged his request and stood between Yoongi’s legs as he undressed for him, putting on quite the show. He looked down at him as he unbuttoned his school blazer and shirt, revealing his amazing - beyond amazing - there were no words to describe it - body.

 

“Let’s get you out of this, yeah?” He tugged at Yoongi’s blouse and started undoing the buttons.

 

For once, Yoongi was submitting and letting Jimin have at least a little control over him. Nobody had ever gone this far to have this much control over him. The key was to hit him where he was most sensitive.

 

Before he could speak, Yoongi’s blouse was off and tossed to the floor.

 

“This is nice,” Jimin’s fingers ran over the pink, lacy, strappy bra. They touched his nipple for just a moment, and he let out a sharp breath.

 

“Don’t show your sensitivity or else I’ll take advantage of it.” 

 

This made Yoongi get even harder than he already was and he rubbed himself against Jimin and whined. It was driving him insane. “Fuck me already, god dammit.”

 

Jimin smiled and pulled down Yoongi’s skirt while he worked at Jimin’s buttons.

 

Once they were fully undressed, Yoongi reached over in his bag and searched until he found what he was looking for and handed it to him. This wouldn’t be a repeat of Jungkook, he was a bit sore after that. 

 

Meanwhile, Jimin admired his figure. The lingerie graced his body perfectly and contrasted beautifully against his pale, milky, flawless skin. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but maybe next time.

 

The younger unwrapped it and put it on his awaiting cock. Just as Yoongi was about to complain some more, he pushed into him and he almost screamed, but was stopped by Jimin’s hand.

 

“You’re being too loud darling, we’ll get caught.”

 

Yoongi didn’t care, and started fucking himself back on Jimin’s cock, whining loudly into his hand. Jimin wasn’t as big as Jungkook, but he was very thick and stretched him out deliciously.

 

He removed his hand and he tried his best to keep quiet. This was the boardroom, teachers could walk in any second.

 

Jimin began thrusting into him and held onto Yoongi’s shoulders for leverage.

 

“Ji~min~ Fuck!” Yoongi was barreling towards his release, but little did he know that Jimin wasn’t even close to being finished with him.

 

“So were the rumours right? Am I a good fuck, Min Yoongi?”

 

“Y - Yes! Yes!” He cried out as his body was thrust into harder. “More, Jimin! Please!”

 

Yoongi was scratching red marks into his back, some drawing blood. He came with a very loud scream - louder than it should be - all over his stomach.

 

“Stop, s - stop, it’s too much, s - stop,” He whined as Jimin kept up his pace. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet, honey.”

 

Oh god, Yoongi thought. He’d gotten himself into something he couldn’t get out of. Sparks of overstimulation flew throughout his body and he was on the brink of tears, it was so much but it was so good.

 

Jimin’s breathing was getting faster and his breaths turned into grunts of some sort; He was close.

 

“Jimin, oh my god, again, a - again --!” More cum painted his chest, dirtying his pink lace bra. He clenched around Jimin, hard, until he came inside of Yoongi and it spilled out the sides of the condom.

 

“Fuck,” He breathed out. “You ruined my bra.”

 

“Correction, /you/ ruined it.”

 

Yoongi pouted and hit his chest. “Get off me, you animal, I need to clean myself up.”

 

Jimin was just about to comment on ‘animal’, but decided against it. He didn’t have Yoongi under his control anymore.

 

“Jiminie,” The older picked up his bag and walked out of the room, swaying his hips a bit, a bit of bounce in his step. “You’re a good fuck.”

 

Yoongi left before Jimin could make some stupid remark or get too confident with himself.

~~


End file.
